As a known object detecting device installed in a vehicle, there is an object detecting device which detects an object in front of the vehicle, detects the relative positional relationship between the front object and the vehicle, and determines a possibility of collision between the vehicle and the front object on the basis of the relative positional relationship, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-10893.